The New York University Medical Center Department of Pediatrics plans to continue its goal of providing excellent care and perform outstanding research for children and pregnant women as part of the AIDS Clinical Trials Group. Although the participation of Minority groups will be encouraged, this group currently comprises 80% of our ongoing patient base. It is our goal to perform studies to prevent perinatal transmission of HIV with antiretroviral drugs and immune-based therapies such as vaccines. We also expect to modify the HIV-related illnesses of those already infected with HIV by using emerging new antiretrovirals or by using established drugs in different combinations. In addition to interventions directed at the HIV agent itself, we expect to intervene with agents which may prevent the development of serious infections which result from the immunodeficient state of the child and adolescent or to modify the course of already ongoing disease with these or other agents, including vaccines. Particular attention will be paid to tuberculosis. It is expected that these goals will be achieved from patient resources present in Bellevue Hospital as well as through an already established Consortium of health care providers present in Lower Manhattan and in Staten Island. This effort will also be helped by established links to previously funded community resources, our community advisory board, and by our own local General Clinical Research Center. These clinical efforts will be supported by our laboratory expertise in virology, immunology, and pharmacology. This expertise will comply with standardized assays described and sanctioned by committees appointed by the ACTG. This service will be offered to those centers in which this expertise does not currently exist. . Finally, we propose to offer novel developmental procedures in virology, immunology, and neurology which may provide new ways of measuring the effectiveness of our therapeutic efforts as well as shedding new light on the mechanism of immunity to HIV.